


You Have to Buy Me a New Coffee

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hey Jackson,” Stiles says, folding in on himself when the entire group of jocks turns to look at him. “I got you a coffee?”“And why the hell would you do that, Stilinski?” Jackson asks, but his voice is mean. Stiles had forgotten that he could sound like that, that he could sound anything other than soft and teasing.





	You Have to Buy Me a New Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Travesty21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/gifts).



 

Stiles takes a deep breath, and tells himself that it’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. He knows Jackson,  _ he does _ , and he knows that the older boy wouldn't do anything to hurt him. At least, he thinks he knows that. He hopes he knows that. He is a lot more confident after the conversation they had last night.

It wasn’t the first time they had talked on the phone, but it was the longest conversation they’ve ever had, the deepest, and neither of them had hung up until nearly four that morning. A lot was talked about and...admitted, and Stiles was still reeling from the pretty words Jackson had said to him late into the night.

He wants to believe them, believe him, but he’s also half terrified that it has all been some joke, some  _ prank _ Jackson decided to pull when Stiles had come out. But—but even if it’s true, Stiles wants to take a chance, give Jackson a chance. Because the boy he’s gotten to know over the last few weeks, the one he often spent all night texting or talking on the phone with, is someone that Stiles likes, a lot, and maybe,  _ maybe _ , will be worth it. 

He’s scared, of course he is, but he knows that Jackson is scared too. That he’s scared every single day, horrified that being gay will destroy his life. Stiles knows just how much Jackson wrestles with his sexuality, and he also knows how much Jackson wants to change. 

So Stiles steels his nerves by taking a deep breath, grabbing the second coffee that he had placed in his locker. Jackson is just across the hall, though the group of lacrosse players he’s standing with give Stiles pause. It would be one thing to approach Jackson alone, which is what he had just talked himself up to do, but this is different. 

God, Stiles is just being stupid. It’s going to be fine, he tells himself. Jackson likes him, and he told Stiles that more than once last night. It’s going to be fine. Two coffees in hand, Stiles leaves his books in his locker. There’ll still be enough time to grab them before the bell rings. He makes his way across the hall, quietly stepping up the group until he’s standing across from Jackson.

“Hey Jackson,” Stiles says, folding in on himself when the entire group of jocks turns to look at him. “I got you a coffee?”

His heart is beating out of his chest, but he’s proud of himself, just a little, for standing there. He doesn’t take his eyes off Jackson’s face, so he sees the fear that flashes through his eyes, and he sees the regret that settles over his face before it slips back into his usual cocky smirk. 

“And why the hell would you do that, Stilinski?” Jackson asks, but his voice is mean. Stiles had forgotten that he could sound like that, that he could sound anything other than soft and teasing.

Cold dread shoots through him, and he can’t stop himself from replaying every single conversation they’ve had, every single bit of personal information he’s shared. He’d been careful, at first, but the more they talked the more comfortable he had felt. Now he just feels foolish, and his throat gets unbearably tights. 

He’s told Jackson things no one else knows, things that he could never tell Scott, things that had been so easy to reveal in the darkness of his own room, Jackson’s breath on the other side of the phone line the only noise he could hear. He’s revealed so much, too much, and panic grips his chest. His face is warm, though he tries his damn best to school his features. 

“Thanks for nothing, asshole,” Stiles hisses, though his voice cracks as he says it. Fuck, so much for remaining unaffected. 

Keeping his head up, Stiles turns on his heel and marches down the hall. It’s hard to stay unaffected especially when it feels like his heart is breaking. Jackson had told him that he wasn’t ready to be out, but he  _ wanted _ to be friends, and it seems like it was all just pretty words. Stiles throws the coffees into the first garbage he sees, and the action almost makes him cry. He hears Jackson call his name, but he doesn’t dare turn back. He’s not interested in being made fun of anymore than he already has been. 

“Sti,” Jackson says, grabbing hold of Stiles’ arm before he can take another step. 

Stiles whirls around, a wetness in his eyes that only makes him more upset--with himself, with Jackson, with being so affected by a fucking nickname--and his voice is angry when he says, “You don’t get to call me that!”

“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry,” Jackson is still holding his arm, and suddenly he’s closer, too close. There’s a hint of  _ something _ in his voice that Stiles has never heard before, and Jackson’s eyes are wild. He looks terrified. Stiles can hardly breathe, his chest still tight, and his heart still aching, but Jackson is  _ right there _ and Stiles can’t bring himself to push him away. 

The kiss is soft, unbearably so, and Stiles makes a hurt noise in the back of his throat that Jackson mimics. Jackson only pulls him closer, and Stiles can’t even think of pushing Jackson away, may never be able to push Jackson away again. He grabs a handful of Jackson’s shirt and tugs him even closer, pressing their bodies together as he loses himself in the kiss. Jackson cups his face, so, so gentle and Stiles pulls back to breathe. 

“You’re such an overdramatic asshole,” Stiles whispers, but the way their lips are still brushing together takes the harshness out of his words. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson says again, and Stiles tells him it’s okay with a kiss, and then another and another until he can no longer count. 

He only pulls back when the bell rings, and he tucks his face into Jackson’s chest, so he doesn’t have to see the crowd of people staring. Jackson wraps both of his arms around Stiles’ waist and holds him close, straightening out and standing tall, resting his chin on Stiles’ head. He’d probably be a little annoyed if it didn’t make Stiles feel so  _ safe _ . 

“You have to buy me a new coffee,” Stiles says softly, his lips twitching up when he fully realizes what just happened. 

Jackson—Jackson  _ kissed  _ him, but he also came out, to the entire school. And now he’s holding Stiles, in full view of everyone, leaving no room to question what just happened. He knows what this must be costing Jackson, everything he’s giving up in this moment. It makes Stiles’ heart beat faster, his smile growing and growing until it feels like it may split his face. 

“Of course, I’ll bring it to your class,” Jackson tells him, and he scoffs, as though him being late or skipping his class just to get Stiles coffee is a given. 

Stiles’ smiles gets even wider, and he squeezes his own arms around Jackson’s waist, dropping a hand a little lower because he can  _ totally  _ touch that ass now. “And a scone.”

“Apple?” Jackson asks, and he copies Stiles’ hand movement, though he squeezes Stiles ass with both hands so suddenly that Stiles squeaks. 

“Well obviously,” he says, completely breathless even as he noses at Jackson’s neck, pressing a long, soft kiss to the skin of his collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
